fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Fairy Caper/Quotes
:(Ivan's house) :(Timmy and fairies walk in his room) :Timmy: Hey, guys, guess what. :Neptunia: Your buck teeth have gotten shorter? :(Astronov stares at Neptunia) :Neptunia: What? It sure looks like it shrank a couple inches. :Astronov: So, what's the big surprise? :Timmy: I'm heading to Britain for the weekend. :Ivan: Britain? I've always wanted to go there. I've been practicing my British accent. :Cosmo: So, a Russian kid who already has an accent wants to practice another accent. Wonder how that can be combined. (bad accent) G'day mate, it is an honor to meet you. (normal voice) Huh, huh? How was that? :Wanda: It sounds like bad Italian takeout. ---- :(sidewalk near Charlotte's house) :Timmy: I only got three plane tickets and I don't know what to do with the last one. :Charlotte: (heard) You could give it to me. :(Charlotte seen on-screen) :Ivan: Why do you want to go to Britain, Charlotte? :Charlotte: One word: Uranium. :Timmy: Why uranium? :Charlotte: Britain has the most well made modifications and that piece of device is just what A.J. and I need for our new inventions. :Timmy: I'm not sure about... :Charlotte: It'll painfully rip the back hair off Francis. :Timmy: Come along. :(frog shows up) :Ivan: What's with the frog? :Charlotte: Oh, this is my pet guard frog, Swap. I've trained him to be very loyal. :(Swap hands over Charlotte's bags) :Charlotte: Good Swappy. Here's a treat. :(Charlotte opens up a jar of flies letting out one fly which Swap pulls out his tongue and ate it) :Ivan: Cool frog. :Charlotte: He's in charge of the house while I go out. :Timmy: What can he do? :Charlotte: I've also trained him for some fighting skills. He'll be fine by himself. Right, Swappy? :Swap: Ribbit. :Timmy: Alright, now that things are settled, let's get going. ---- :(Tang Mansion) :(Trixie talking to a girl on her computer) :Trixie: So, how's staying pretty looking for you, Brianna? :Brianna: I was going to ask you the same thing. My looks and my family jewels are in... place? :Trixie: What's wrong? :Brianna: My jewels have been stolen again! It's obviously those darn thieves again. :Trixie: That's terrible! Is there anything I can do to help? I am your secretary. :Brianna: That's very supportive of you, Trixie. You need to come to Britain right away and find some help. :Trixie: I'll buy a plane to Britain and be on my way! ---- :(Britain) :(Timmy, Ivan, Charlotte and fairies disguised as carrying bags walk out of the plane) :Astronov: Such a fancy place around here. :(fairies poof out of their disguises) :Timmy: The people around this place sure knows how to look casual. Might as well blend in. :(fairies poof Timmy, Ivan and Charlotte Britain clothes) :Ivan: Nice. :Charlotte: Let's check in at the Happiness Hotel. I hear there's a beach in the back. :Timmy: Sweet! (starts walking) I can't wait for this weekend to start. :(bumps into a girl) :Timmy: Sorry about that... (girl turns around)...Trixie? :Trixie: Well, if it isn't Timmy, Ivan and Miss swirly haired smarty pants. :Charlotte: (deadpan) Nice to see you too, Trixie. :Ivan: What brings you to Britain? :Trixie: I'm a secretary of a rich victim who's been robbed of jewels by thieves. :Wanda: That's awful. :Ivan: And just when this weekend vacation was going to be peaceful. :Trixie: Perhaps you three can help. I'm in order of finding some assistance and it looks like I've got some. :Timmy: Happy to help, Trixie. So, what are we going to do? :Trixie: My commander, Brianna Bailey wants me to meet her tomorrow morning to help interview the crime. :Ivan: (British accent) Well, then, we must get some sleep if we want to help your friend get her precious jewels back. :(everyone stares at Ivan) :Ivan: What? It's been a long plane ride. ---- :(the next morning) :(Timmy walks and stands in between Ivan and Charlotte) :Ivan: How'd you sleep? :Timmy: Like a log on a rock. :Charlotte: I think that's the other way around. :Ivan: So, when are we gonna meet this Brianna Bailey? :Trixie: Right now. :(Brianna walks near Timmy, Ivan and Charlotte) :Brianna: Welcome to Britain, fellow American helpers. :(Timmy and Ivan glare at Brianna in romance; Ivan and Timmy's image of Brianna shown seeing her beauty) :Timmy and Ivan: Homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina... :(Trixie slaps Ivan and Charlotte slaps Timmy simultaneously) :Brianna: So, this is the help you've brought along? :(Timmy and Ivan nod their heads with cup rattling noises; Charlotte rolls her eyes) :Trixie: They may look... you know, but they're the best I got. :Brianna: Hmmm. (to Ivan) You look like someone who likes to admire girls for who they are. :Ivan: (blushed) Wow. Are you a personality detector? Fashion model? Sea goddess? Or all of the above? :Brianna: (touches Ivan's chin) Aren't you sweet. :(walks to Timmy; Timmy shoves Ivan out of the way) :Brianna: From the looks of you, it makes me want to be a regular average kid and to have more people around this place to understand me more. :Timmy: That does make sense. After all, I'm an average kid that no one understands. :(Brianna walks to Charlotte) :Brianna: I could sure use a genius. I could need some help opening (pulls up a picture of a vault) my daddy's well secure vault. :Charlotte: You need an I.Q. of 180 to figure out the code. The combination is 8-3-1. :Brianna: Well played. Perhaps you could be of use to me. I suppose my secretary has already told you about the theft of my jewels? :Timmy: Yes... :Ivan: Ma'am. :(Timmy and Ivan fight) :Charlotte: Must have been unexpected. :Brianna: It's not really surprising. One time, I tricked them into stealing useless junk. :Ivan: (after he and Timmy stop fighting) Then this should be easy. :Brianna: Here's their mugshots. Terrifying looking crooks, are they? :Timmy: Ew. One of them looks like Adam Williams the time he one won that milk drinking contest. That's a bad memory. :Ivan: Yeah. He couldn't be able to eat cereal for four weeks. :Brianna: So, will you guys help me? :Timmy, Ivan and Charlotte: (salute) We're in! ---- :(Thieves hideout) :(Thieves laughing) :Thief #1: Yes! The Bailey's family jewels are ours! :Thief #2: That's what you always say when we steal them. :Thief #3: And that Brianna Bailey girl finds a way to take it back. :Thief #1: Yeah, yeah, but this time, it's going nowhere. Once these little precious jewels are slowly dropped inside that bucket of acid, she'll be desperately thinking about it every day in her worthless life. :Thief #4: Oh, we got company. :Thief #1: Who is it? :(Brianna and the gang in disguises) :Thief #5: I dunno, but one of them looks like his buck tooth has shortened down a couple of inches. :Brianna: (disguised voice) We got cookies. :Thief #3: Oh, can we let them in? :Thief #2: It better be snicker-doodles. :Trixie: (disguised voice) We have snicker-doodles. :Thief #1: Let them in. :(the thieves open the door; the gang walks in with the cookies) :Brianna: (disguised voice) No need for money, it's on the house. :Thief #4: How I love free food. :(the thieves crowded together and eat the cookies) :(Brianna and the others sneak near the jewels being dropped in the acid bucket; one of the thieves turns around) :Thief #2: Hey! What do you think you're doing? Wait a minute. I recognized that dark hair anywhere. You're Brianna Bailey in your disguises again! :Thief #1: So, you want your jewels back again, eh? When it's melted, you won't have to worry about them anymore. :(thieves charge to Brianna and the gang; they split up running in circles around the hideout; one of the thieves cornered Brianna) :Timmy and Ivan: Watch out! :(Timmy and Ivan pushed Brianna away from the thief) :Ivan: I saved her. :Timmy: No, I did. :(Ivan and Timmy get grabbed by the shirt and were thrown near Trixie, Charlotte and Brianna) :Thief #1: End of the line, punks! :(the thieves pulls up bats; Timmy and the others grab a hold of each other in fear as they were almost about to hurt them with their bats until their stomachs growl) :Thief #5: Oh, my stomach! :Thief #2: How old are those cookies anyway? :Thief #1: Can't stand up... :(all thieves fall down with stomach pains) :Trixie: Uhh, Charlotte, what did you put in those cookies? :Charlotte: Oh, nothing. Just some banana soap. Nothing poisonous. They'll be fine by next week. :(Timmy turns and sees the jewels nearly getting melted until he quickly pulls the switch and grabs the jewels) :Trixie: You guys did it! Brianna's jewels are safe. :Brianna: I really appreciate the help. You guys are heroes! :Timmy, Ivan and Charlotte: (high five) Wahoo! :Brianna: You three sure came a long way for a vacation. :Ivan: You bet. Things are still in schedule for our little weekend vacation. :Brianna: Allow me to make a few arrangements. :(Timmy, Ivan and Charlotte make questionable looks) ---- :(screenshots of their weekend vacation in Britain; Timmy and Ivan riding an intense water slide; Brianna tap dances with Ivan and Timmy tap dances with Trixie; Wanda and Neptunia shopping much to Cosmo and Astronov's dismay; Wanda eating too much chocolate, Cosmo tries to pry her away from it; Charlotte modifying Brianna's safe; everyone wearing fancy looking British outfits; Ivan practicing his British accent, Timmy, Charlotte, Trixie and fairies covering their ears; Ivan buying two books at the book store, one for himself and one for Timmy) ---- :(airport) :Timmy: Best weekend ever! :Charlotte: Not that you guys care, but I do so enjoy the science convention. :Ivan: I'm sorry, what'd you say you enjoyed? :Charlotte: Thought you'd say that. :Trixie: Looks like this is goodbye. :Brianna: For now. But before I go, I got a few presents for my new friends. For you Trixie, the best conditioner Britain has to offer. :Trixie: Thanks, Brianna. :Trixie and Brianna: Stay pretty. Jinx! Double jinx! :Brianna: Charlotte, I'd figure you might want this. (pulls up an object) :Charlotte: Uranium! Thanks, Brianna. This outta show that pale skin monkey, Francis who he's messing with. :Brianna: And as for you two... :(blows a kiss; the kiss mark flies near Ivan until Timmy snatched it; Ivan pounces Timmy and they fought over it) :(dust cloud brawl) :Ivan: That kiss was mine! :Timmy: No, it was mine! :Ivan: You little... :Timmy: Watch the teeth! :(both babbling while still fighting; Charlotte grabs Timmy, Trixie grabs Ivan simultaneously) :Trixie: (walks inside the plane) If you're ever around Dimmsdale, give us a call. :Brianna: I will. Goodbye! :All: Bye! :(plane flies) :(everyone in their seats; fairies disguised as food while Timmy and Ivan watch a movie in their seats, Trixie kisses Timmy on the cheek) :Trixie: That's for being very helpful. :Timmy: (blushing) Thanks, Trixie. I needed something to get my mind off Brianna. :(camera pans to Ivan, who sighs) :Charlotte: What's the matter? You don't like the movie? :Ivan: No, the movie is good. It's just that Timmy stole that kiss from Brianna. :Charlotte: Hey, Ivan, don't worry about it. When you get back home, you'll have your darling girlfriend Veronica to hang out with. :Ivan: Yeah. With that said, I think it was a trip that we'll never forget. :Wanda: (as a drink) It sure will be good to be back home. :Cosmo: (as a drink) Yeah, Britain was a fun town. :Wanda: Actually, Britain is a country. :Cosmo: Oh, right. :Astronov: (as a bag of chips) I'm just glad that Brianna's jewels are safe in her hands. :Neptunia: (as a popcorn bag) Same here, hon. Anyone else notice that Ivan's horrible accent broke two glass walls? :(Ivan grabs a piece of popcorn from Neptunia) :Neptunia: (screams) My brain! Babble and drool! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!